Never Alone
by Emerlyn452
Summary: 3 months after Morgana's defeat the knights, Arthur and Merlin head out on a hunt but Kilgharrah has other plans and Merlin's life is about to become a lot more crazy. Revel fic set between seasons 3 and 4
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey everyone this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is defiantly welcome hope you enjoy :) R&R**

* * *

Everything's the same

3 months since Morgana had tried to take the castle, 3 months since Arthur hand been forced to become prince regent due to his father's almost catatonic state, 3 months and finally the repairs to Camelot were finished 3 months since so much had changed.

"MERLIN!" and yet everything was the same, Merlin mused as he rushed to get Arthurs breakfast to him on time.

"Sorry Arthur, Gaius needed me to run out and get him some fresh herbs he's been running low." Merlin whittled off an excuse like he did every morning though he really wasn't _that _late.

"Oh I'm getting used to it, but now I have my breakfast you can polish my armour, clean my stables, walk my dogs and prepare the horses were going hunting later." Arthur listed smiling as Merlin groaned.

Merlin hated hunting and Arthur knew it and the gnawing felling Merlin got whenever something was about to go wrong or something shifted in the old religion, which he thought was becoming a ridiculously regular feeling, was doing nothing to help his anguish.

* * *

Just as Merlin was starting to saddle his and Arthur's horses Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan approached the stables.

"Afternoon Merlin" Gwaine called cheerily already drunk 'the princess still not learnt how to saddle his own horse yet?'

"Gwaine" Leon chastised even though his and the other knights' amusement at the princes nick name was apparent.

Merlin just laughed "Of course not he's still got to master dressing himself first" this drew a loud laugh from the drunken knight and more subtle chuckles of agreement from the others. Very few dared talk about the prince so openly especially not when said prince was walking towards them.

"Oh _really_ _Mer_lin, at least I don't trip over my own feet and hide behind trees every time there's a loud noise." Arthur stated as he walked past the now very sombre knights and calmly mounted his horse.

However Merlin was never one to let Arthur have the last word calling Arthur a "Prat" just loud enough for everyone to hear. This of course led to their usual banter as they rode out of city.

Unfortunately the gnawing felling in Merlin's stomach wouldn't leave him alone and as the group set off he was praying to the old religion that his friends would be safe but he couldn't help but think that whatever was going to happen would change Albion and Camelot forever weather for good or evil he wasn't sure.

Unbeknown to the young warlock the Great dragon Kilgharrah was flying towards him impatiently waiting until he could call him away and talk privately with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: ok here's chapter 2 btw there's a word missing from the summery it's meant to say 'Merlin's life is about...' sorry about that :) enjoy**

* * *

Things start to Change

"Set up camp Merlin, and get to cooking" Arthur called angrily as they came to a clearing. The reason for Arthur's anger, Merlin had once again scared of all pray within a mile radius due to his clumsiness "honestly I don't know why I still bring you on these hunts"

"Because you'd be bored without me sire" Merlin answered flashing his usual lopsided grin at the grumpy prince.

"It was a rhetorical question _Mer_lin"

"Come on Arthur we all know that its true Merlin's clumsiness and your banter are the only things that make hunting trips bearable" a drunken Gwaine chimed in earning hums of agreements from the knights and Merlin giving a look of both annoyance and gratefulness.

As everyone was settling down for night Merlin was finally starting to relax putting the gnawing feeling down to paranoia that is until he heard a very distinctive, very dragon sounding '_MERLIN'_ sound through his mind causing him to drop the spoon he'd been holding in surprise.

The others immediately asked what was wrong but Merlin brushed them off saying he was 'just tried' they grudgingly accepted this except Lancelot he as usual saw right through him.

"So, Merlin my friend what really just happened" Lancelot asked giving Merlin an all to knowing look

Merlin just sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this he looked cautiously at the others before whispering to Lancelot "The dragons calling me, I need to find a way to go to him without the others noticing"

"Leave it to me" Lancelot said before announcing to the camp that he'd take first watch, then explained to Merlin that this meant he could slip away without anyone noticing.

* * *

After thanking his friend Merlin waited till he was sure everyone was asleep before sneaking off.

Merlin was exhausted after walking a least half a mile to a suitable place to meet Kilgharrah without being overheard.

"Greetings young warlock, I see much has changed since we last spoke" Kilgharrah rumbled in his ancient voice.

"Hello my friend and yes Morgana has been driven from Camelot although she still lives, I can't be sure about Morgause though, but that isn't important right now, why have you called me here?"

"Still as impatient as ever young warlock but you are right there are far more important matters we must discuss, matters that will affect the whole of Albion and your destiny"

The dragon's speech was drowned out by Merlin's thoughts._ Oh no_ _if he starts rambling about being one side of a coin or some other riddle…_

"Merlin pay attention!" Merlin's inner rant was cut off by the dragon's sharp call.

"Sorry" Merlin apologised "Its been a really long day" he explained

"Yes well as I was saying what I am about to tell you will have a massive impact on everyone and everything"

"I said I was sorry ok, what is it?" Merlin swore Kilgharrah enjoyed being annoyingly cryptic and he even thought he saw him smirk but he couldn't be sure Kilgharrah's expressions were always incredibly hard to read.

"Because you are so distracted Merlin I'll get straight to the point." The great dragon said and for once there was a clear look of glee on his face "Eggs Merlin, eggs."

Ok now he was sure Kilgharrah had lost it (he'd always wondered), why was the old dragon getting so excited about a bunch of … ohhh Merlin thought as realisation dawned on him "Dragon eggs?"

"No Merlin chicken eggs" the dragon deadpanned "Of course dragon eggs" he said pointedly.

Merlin rephrased his earlier though now he was sure he'd gone mad Kilgharrah was using sarcasm and there were dragon eggs was he dreaming?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Ok here's chapter 3 I apologize for the jumps but they are necessary to keep the story moving I also feel like I should probably put in a disclaimer - I don't own Merlin or the others they belong to the BBC (believe me I wished I owned them the show would never have ended) Enjoy :) **

* * *

Duty and Destiny (again) 

"This is amazing, you're not alone" exclaimed grinning up at the dragon "How many are there? When will they hatch? Are there any…"

"Merlin one question at a time! First of all there are five eggs, and I do not know there genders" Kilgharrah said quickly foreseeing the question written all over the young warlock's face.

"FIVE! That's incredible, but where did they come from?" Merlin interrupted.

"Well I'll tell you if you'll stop interrupting me the dragon reprimanded Merlin who had the decency to look chastised although his excitement at the prospect of new dragons was still so obvious even Arthur wouldn't have missed it.

The great dragon sighed looking down at young warlock although it was evident he was pleased at Merlin enthusiasm and so indulged him in his questions.

"It appears that sometime before or very early on in the purge my kind anticipated the danger to our kind and prepared for it by hiding several eggs so that they might survive and continue my race" the dragon was clearly proud of his kinds achievements "although it looks as if more should have been taken to the hiding spot" he added as an after thought

Merlin allowed the full impact of this information to sink in before realising just how long he had been speaking with the dragon "Kilgharrah I'm so sorry but I have to get back to the camp before anyone notices I'm gone but please meet me at the usual clearing in 2 days' time" Merlin pleaded.

The dragon had a look somewhere between annoyance and understanding studying Merlin before nodding "I understand my friend but know that if you are late I will fly into Camelot, consequences be dammed and drag you to those eggs myself"

Merlin swallowed heavily the dragon's calm tone betrayed nothing but Merlin had known the dragon long enough to know that this was a promise not a threat.

* * *

After arriving back at the camp Merlin nodded to Percival, who had taken over the watch, glad his giant friend was so quite as he knew that any of the others would immediately throw a thousand and one questions at him.

As Merlin lay down to get a few hours' sleep before dawn he gazed up at the stars smiling and fell asleep dreaming of a sky full of dragons.

* * *

"Merlin!" the young warlock awoke to a bedroll being thrown at his head, it took him a few moments to remember what had happened last night but when he did he broke out into his biggest lopsided grin ever.

"Morning Arthur, I'll just pack up the camp then shall I" he said cheerily gaining confused looks from the band of knights, after all who wanted to be roused from sleep by having something thrown at their head?

"What's got you in such a happy mood Merlin?"

"I just feel good today I mean we've finally finished hunting and you guys know how much I hate hunting" the lie rolled of Merlin's tongue much more easily than usual but he was too happy to notice and the others seemed to believe this, apart from Lancelot who received a clear 'I'll tell you later look.'

Once the group re-entered the city Merlin immediately rushed off to tell Gaius the good news leaving a bewildered prince and his knights in his wake.

* * *

"MERLIN!" Gaius exclaimed as Merlin barged into their quarters. Dropping the salve he'd been preparing for Uthur's old shoulder wound.

"Gaius, you'll never believe it there are more eggs, Kilgharrah's not alone" completely ignoring the shattered salve and his guardians shocked expression as he rattled off the previous night's conversation with the dragon.

When he finally finished speaking he looked up to see Gaius' eyebrows so high Merlin momentarily worried he'd lost them in his hair.

"Well I suppose this means you'll be gone for a day or two, as the last dragon lord this is a momentous occasion?" Gaius finally replied after several minutes of letting this information sink in smiling at his wards excitement and the idea of the majestic dragons roaming the sky once more.

Merlin was ecstatic Gaius was as happy with the news as he was. He had worried Gaius would once again become cautious and disapprove of him leaving before looking pointedly at his guardian.

"Yes and I'm going to tell Arthur you're sending me to find some rare herbs you're in need of so I'll need a few days off this will explain my absence _without_! You telling him I've gone off to the tavern"

"Very well" Gaius began slightly annoyed "but shouldn't you be getting on with your chores now so Arthur has less to be a 'prat' about as you so elegantly put it" once again raising what Merlin had dubbed the 'Gaius eyebrow'

At this Merlin simply gave the old physician a cheeky smile and ran out of the room pausing only long enough to here Gaius sigh fondly at his young wards antics.

* * *

**Review to let me know what you thought and a shout out to 'Chilassa' and 'Peaceful dragon rose' for taking the time to review my chapters THANK YOU :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Ok guys here's the next chapter hope you like and sorry for the gap between post they should take a week at the longest. Usual disclaimer I don't own Merlin (I can still dream though) Enjoy :)**

* * *

'Collecting Rare Herbs'

Merlin woke up the next day bubbling with excitement he was to meet Kilgharrah after some arguing with Arthur he manage to get a few day off to 'find rare herbs' for Gaius the only thing that had managed to sober him up (only a little though) was the thoughts of the danger to the soon to be hatchlings and possible his secret.

After delivering Arthur's breakfast and having to explain once again why he had to go he jogged down to the training fields.

"Lancelot!" Merlin called to his friend

"Merlin my friend" Lancelot replied and when he was close enough asked "am I finally going to get an explanation?"

"Yes, yes but not here lets go to my room" Merlin answered smiling as he beckoned the young knight

When they reached Merlin's room they were alone as Gaius was out on his rounds so Merlin bolted the door and muttered a spell to prevent anyone over hearing them. The dragons safety was too important to be risked by someone simply hearing the wrong thing at the wrong time.

At first Merlin just stood there 'grinning like an idiot' as Arthur would say wondering where to begin as Lancelot patiently waited for him to explain his disappearance two nights ago but upon seeing his friend reason for hesitation helpfully suggested.

"Why don't you start with how you're talking to a dragon, I didn't say anything the other night because I saw how worried you looked, but I can't deny I'm curious."

"Umm I've really been talking to him since I got to Camelot but I guess we sort of become friends after I stopped him attacking Camelot, yes this is the dragon Arthur continually brags to have killed" Merlin, rolling his eyes, answered Lancelot's unasked question annoyance crossing his mind as he thought of Arthur's constant bragging "think about who told him he struck a mortal blow, he really does get knocked out at the best times" Merlin muttered the last part as an afterthought.

"Wait but I thought only Dragonlords could…. Ohhh" Lancelot trailed off turning to Merlin "Wow"

"Yep, and the reason for Kilgharrah, that's his name, calling me away the other night is that he's found _five_! Dragon eggs hidden before the purge" Merlin explained his grin growing as he remembered the encounter.

"And I leave tonight to see them as the last Dragonlord it's important I go to them Kilgharrah never said exactly why but hey I'm not going to complain"

"Normally I would be worried about five _more_ dragons flying around but I trust you and I'm glad that with everything there's something that can make you smile so much my friend but you have lot of explaining to do when you get back" the young knight smiled and the two friends simply continued talking until Lancelot was called away.

* * *

After darkness fell Merlin left for the clearing, now of cause he had permission to leave but eh, sneaking out was more fun and just waltzing past the guards after so much sneaking about just felt wrong even so as he passed them he made a mental note that should all of this come out he would tell Arthur about the lax guards

'_They really are too easy to sneak past'_ Merlin reminisced almost fondly then realised how often he actually left the city against orders and a shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

Once he reached the clearing he found Kilgharrah already there waiting for him and the usually wizened, cryptic and never in a hurry to do anything to help Merlin looked dare, he even think it, impatient?

"Young Warlock, what took you so long?... actually never mind that, come along now" the dragon looked expectantly at Merlin before he realised.

"You're inviting me to ride you!?" Merlin asked incredulously remembering the 3 hour lecture he got last time he 'used Kilgharrah as a horse' to coin the dragons phrase.

*sigh* "Yes Merlin, but don't expect me to like it, this is a momentous occasion that I will make an exception for." The great Dragon said peering down and Merlin's shocked expression.

"….Right, right" Merlin mumbled when he recovered from his shock, and realising the dragon was actually tapping his claw he scrambled onto Kilgharrah's back "your right of course let's get going"

As Kilgharrah took off into the star filled sky Merlin looked towards the mountains a smile so big even Merlin thought he must look crazy. Then again he was flying on a supposedly dead dragon to witness the re-birth of said dragons 'extinct' race.

* * *

**Please don't hate me I know it's a cliffy but the chapter would have been ridiculously long if I continued this was the best point to stop I promise the next chapter to be up soon because I want the Baby dragons to get here already as well. **

**SHOUT OUT to all my reviewer's your kind comments make getting through mini writers block worth it THANK YOU and you've also given me great advice :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry this took a while just a quick one there is another AN at the bottom of the page AFTER reading this chapter please read it it's important thanks and enjoy :) R+R**

* * *

**How do you like your eggs?**

As much as Merlin loved the rare chances he got to fly on Kilgharrah there were disadvantages the biggest of all, saddle sore, even though there was no saddle he was still sore which is why you can imagine his relief when he felt Kilgharrah pitch and head down back to earth to land on a large ledge high up a mountain.

"Thank the old religion" Merlin exclaimed as he lept from the dragon's back immediately stretching his pained legs "I thought I'd start to bleed"

Kilgharrah simple chuckled in his deep tenor "Come young warlock and I will show you the eggs"

Merlin immediately ran after his old friend who was heading towards a deep cave Merlin had missed upon landing.

* * *

As they travelled deeper into the cave Merlin had to cast an orb of light, not dissimilar to the one he had used to help Arthur, so he could see he realised that instead of that uncomfortable dread he usually felt when in dark places, this place had a warm welcoming feeling although he thought that if someone came here with evil intent they wouldn't feel so at peace.

"How deep does this place go?" Merlin's voice echoed around the tunnel "it's almost as deep as your old prison my friend"

"Yes, but you must remember the dragons of old may have attempted to leave a dragon here with the eggs as there guardian he or she would've needed the space, and don't worry young warlock not much further"

After walking about another hundred feet or so the tunnel opened up into a vast cavern Merlin released his orb so that it floated towards the centre and illuminated the most beautiful objects he'd ever seen.

The five eggs were each on pedestals in a line they were all pure white and each had a hint of colour which faded from the bottom into the white Merlin stared in awe as he felt the most pure and beautiful magic roll off the eggs.

* * *

Merlin felt like he could be content to simply be in the eggs presence for eternity but was brought out of his trance by the ancient dragon next to him.

"It is time young dragonlord" Kilgharrah looked down at Merlin with a look of pure peace

"What do I do?" Merlin questioned

"Call on them to hatch" was the only reply he received.

Initially Merlin was very confused but then he heard his father's voice, like he had the day he first faced Kilgharrah as a dragonlord and it told him to name the unhatched dragons.

He walked towards them, slowly afraid to break the continual hum of magic when he reached the first egg he placed his hands on the ring of colour this one a pale blue, he felt an ancient power within him and saw a name in his mind "_Falkor"_

His voice sounded like it did when he spoke in the dragon tongue but softer almost coaxing as the egg shell began to crack and the blue hatchlings tiny head popped up the way it tilted it's head would have been comical but Merlin was too distracted by the new presence the seemingly emanating from the hatchling in his mind Merlin was in awe.

After staring at the new addition to the old religion Merlin moved on to repeat the process on the red tinted egg "_Fafnir" _he like Falkor was a boy but Merlin really wasn't worried about this all he could think about was 'two more dragons'.

The next egg was tinted green Merlin had by now worked out that this meant the dragon would be green "_Ketu"_. A female a female Merlin was ecstatic this was more than they could have possible hoped for.

The next egg had a ring of black "_Apep" _Merlin new that this little girl would be very adventurous.

As the four new editions to the dragon race were exploring Kilgharrah's giant form Merlin came to the last egg this one was slightly smaller than the others and tinted gold "_Katla" _Merlin felt a stronger connection to her then the others her deep gold hide captivated him and he knew she would be important.

* * *

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter as usual the next will be posted by the latest next Saturday about the names they don't have meaning in the dragon tongue sorry about that they are also names taken from dragons in literature I didn't make them up here is the disclaimer **

Dragon names

1) Katla –girl- A fictional female dragon from the Swedish children's book. By Astrid Lindgren

2) Falkor –boy -the luck dragon, in The Neverending Story by Michael Ende

3) Fafnir –boy -famous dragon from Norse mythology

4) Ketu –girl- from rainbow serpent goddess from aboriginal mythology

5) Apep –girl -famous dragon from Egyptian mythology; serpent that chases Ra


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: the new chapter YAY this has a lot of jumps and probably won't be the best chapter but is needed to move the story along PLEASE REVIEW they help me write (no joke) any improvements or suggestions are welcome a previous review has already given me inspiration for a later chapter Enjoy :)**

* * *

Now what do I do?

Three weeks had passed since Merlin hatched Falkor, Fafnir, Ketu, Apep and Katla and the five young dragons had grown exponentially so that they already reached about Merlin's shoulder although Katla was still the smallest. Each was as curious as the next causing a lot of trouble for both Dragon and dragonlord.

Safe to say Merlin was exhausted by day he tended to Arthur's needs and at night he would sneak out of the castle to help teach the hatchlings. Kilgharrah had explained that while he could teach them to survive and hunt they needed a dragonlord to teach them speech and how to interact with humans.

"You should head back to Camelot young warlock you need sleep and there are other duties you must tend to I can instruct the younglings for now" Kilgharrah all but ordered Merlin after he's yawed for the fourth time.

"I'm fiiiinnnneee" Merlin once again yawed out while Katla was gently propping him up.

"Go Merlin you may return tomorrow" Kilgharrah's tone left no room for argument

"Ok ok, I'll go" Merlin stood and bid the hatchlings goodbye getting high pitched chirps in response.

* * *

The next week followed in the same fashion as the last the hatchlings growth had slowed now but they had learnt to fly and their speech was improving almost as fast as their growth Merlin felt his connection to each one grow but his connection to Katla remand the strongest it was as if he knew what she was thinking before she could talk.

When he approached Kilgharrah about this one night the Dragon's answer was a cryptic as ever.

"Young dragons' magic is far purer than any other and they often performed feats that none could explain, but fear not Merlin it appears the fates have cast the die in our favour" had Merlin not been so confused he might have noticed the smug look his giant friend was giving him.

* * *

"MERLIN!" the call could be heard throughout the castle as the servant boy ran towards his masters chambers ignoring the stares that followed him.

"What…..now…..Arthur?" Merlin asked between breaths

The Prince regent in question who had been sitting quite calmly at his desk look at a map jumped as his manservant and friend barged in more quickly then he expected.

"Merlin, finally I was beginning to think you'd fallen asleep in the stables, again"

Merlin winced as the memory of Cedric came to his mind _it as four years ago_ "clotpoll" Merlin mumbled under his breath.

"Prepare the horses there have been reports of strange beasts from the outlying villages"

"Yes Arthur, of course Arthur, no need for a please or thank you Arthur" Merlin said with absolutely no sarcasm in his voice his only response was a goblet narrowly missing his head as he left the room.

* * *

It was the usually quite Percy who spoke up first "Arthur you haven't exactly told us where we going and what were possibly fighting"

"The reports speak of flying beasts seen close to an outlying village near the border to Mercia, so far they haven't gone into the village but the people are scared and, well, better safe than sorry wouldn't you say"

Merlin tensed he suddenly had a horrible feeling he knew what they were looking for.

"Hang on princess" Gwaine joined "you said beast_s_ how many are there?"

"Reports say 5 but they can't be sure and that there about the size of a shire horse"

'_Yep' _Merlin thought '_I know exactly what we're looking for' _Merlin really wished Lancelot was here to help him but the other knight had been out leading a patrol that wasn't due to return to Camelot for another three days. '_now what am I supposed to do?'_

* * *

**ok it's sorter them my other post but as I said before this is just so the story can move along the good stuff should be up next week thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter yay this was actually really hard to write so it's probably not my best please Review I love hearing your thoughts on the chapters and story as a whole (I don't own Merlin :( ) enjoy!**

* * *

Impossible!

As the group rode up to the village they had begun to notice Merlin's mood, he hadn't spoken since Arthur had revealed more information about what they were looking for he hadn't even reacted to Arthur's jab at him being lazy which was very strange indeed.

The truth was the young warlock was simply too deep in thought to notice he had be going over everything in his mind trying to think of a way to keep the knights away from the hatchlings while still assuring Arthur the village and by extension Camelot were safe.

The village in question seemed to match Merlin's mood there were no children playing in the streets and all the men carried weapons and even the women looked around as if something would jump out of the shadows and gave glances to the sky.

"I am here to speak to the leader of this village" Arthur called out in what Merlin called his prince voice.

"That's me milord" a tall man in his 40's stepped out to face the prince his black hair and beard was streaked with grey and his eyes told of how tired he was. "Thank you for coming sire, please this way"

Arthur nodded his understanding and dismounted following the man into a nearby house as the knights and Merlin did the same.

"My names Jimmy I'm one of the elders of this village" the man introduced himself while the group did the same.

"Jimmy please tell me what's happened and more of these strange beasts"

"Of course sire, it started about a week ago a group of boys were playing in the fields when they claim to have seen a red and black, errmm well you see" Jimmy hesitated as if worried he wouldn't be believed "they said dragons milord" he again glanced hesitantly at the prince.

No one noticed Merlin wince at the story they were all too shocked Arthur was the first to recover "That is impossible, the last dragon died almost two years ago" he gestured for the man to continue his story.

"Yes well initially we put it down to the boys' imaginations but not 3 hours later the red and black beasts now accompanied by a third green beast were spotted circling over the forest near here. Since then due to sightings we believe there are 5 beasts they have yet to attack the village but people are scared and believe it's only a matter of time."

"Thank you Jimmy you were right to contact Camelot we will discuss this and begin our investigations tomorrow is there anywhere in particular we can speak and rest privately?"

"Of course milord this building is usually used for meetings but your more than welcome to stay here the night." With that Jimmy left the knights to talk.

The knights talked for about an hour, Arthur having to continually calm Gwaine who was getting far too excited about the possibility of dragons, before Arthur ordered them to get some rest Merlin included.

Merlin was still so wrapped up in thought that he didn't even notice any of the concerned looks his friends were sending him.

* * *

The next morning the knights arose to the smell of Merlin cooking breakfast but they were all still worried about their friend who had yet to speak a word so when Merlin went to check on the horses before they set out Arthur followed him.

"You know I've said this before but even though your mindless prattle is incredibly annoying it is probably your only redeeming feature" Arthur tried to bait his friend but Merlin just shrugged and _apologised _this worried Arthur further "_Mer_lin what's wrong you've hardly said anything since yesterday afternoon, you can tell me you know"

Merlin looked at the man he considered almost a brother "I know Arthur it's just that I've got a lot on my mind and come one when have our encounters with flying beasts ever ended well" from the look he was getting Merlin knew he wasn't fooling Arthur.

Arthur not buying it for a second realised Merlin would probably tell him when he was ready so turned to leave.

"Arthur wait" the uncertainty in his voice was clear even to him as he called Arthur back "just… I wanted to say… well you're a prat you know that right"

Arthur just looked at Merlin knowing there was no malice in his words and smiled as some small understanding passed between them but was also worried thinking that, that had sounded awfully like an apology or a goodbye but shook it off as the rest of the knights gathered to set off.

"Come on princess we got ourselves some dragons to find" Gwaine patted Arthur on the back and mounted his horse.

Merlin followed a sense of dread hanging over him.

* * *

**few that was hard to write hope you liked it and I hope you're as excited for the next chapter as I am. :)**


End file.
